powerlistings2_0fandomcom-20200214-history
Absolute Restoration
The ability to restore anything back to its natural/original state. Specialized variation of Omnipotence concentrated on countering the effects of all other powers. Absolute version of Restoration. Not to be confused with Absolute Recreation. Also Called * Meta/Omni Restoration * Omnipotent Restoration * Universal Safety System Capabilities User can restore anything/everything back to its natural/original state with absolutely no flaws or mistakes in the process, regardless how badly destroyed the target is. They can undo powers that can be otherwise apocalyptic, reverse altered effects, restore destroyed souls, resurrect/heal any damage to emotional, spiritual, physical and restore everything annihilated by Nonexistence. Nature Of The Power Absolute Restoration is a specialized variation of Omnipotence: complete absolute without boundaries and concentrated on countering the ill effects factors/powers that annihilate and/or alter, completely restoring anything back the way it was. Absolute Restoration can reestablish everything straight from the origin point of things from the moment it has been destroyed/altered making it impossible for anything being restored to ever be effected again. In spite of the restoring capabilities, Absolute Restoration has a similar effect to that of Nonexistence that is focus on the cause of an alteration/destruction, by restoring everything back to what thing was AB may have to erase the cause that was never meant to be. Applications * Absolute Recreation * Undo the effects of all reality altering powers. * Undo the effects of all Spatio-Temporal, Conversion, Transmutation, Absorption, Apocalyptic and Inducement powers. * Everything created by Omnificence will be erased. * Everything annihilated by Nonexistence and Absolute Destruction will reappear. * Everything killed by Unrestricted Murdering will be restored. * Anything that gained or acquired Immortality or Absolute Immortality will become mortal again. * Anyone who is Soulless by means of Soul Destruction or Soul Removal will have their souls restored back to them completely. * Reverse the effects of Resurrection, Death Inducement, even Unavertable Death. * Any ability/power which created by Ability Creation and Meta Ability Creation will be completely erased from existence. * All Superpower turn back to their original form or returned if taken away. * All natural laws, causality and/or logic return back to normal. * Negate any event. * Boundary Restoration * Concept Destruction * Effect Reversal * Mass Resurrection ** Extinction Reversal * Meta Regeneration by restoring any previous physical state. * Meta Resurrection * Multiversal Restoration ** Universal Restoration *** Planetary Restoration * Omnicounter all other powers if they tend to harm reality. * Omni Healing ** Flawless Restoration ** Error Reparation ** Physical Restoration * Origin Destroyer * Reality Reset Associations *Dreamt Reality *Omnipotence *Recreation *Restoration *Status Elimination Limitations *May not be able to reverse Omnilock or Separation. *Omni-Negation is the perfect counter. Known Users Known Objects *SCP-2000 - Deus Ex Machina (SCP Foundation) *Silver Crystal (Sailor Moon) *The Triforce (The Legend of Zelda series) Known Powers *Song of Beginning (Lost Song); via Song of Healing & Destruction combined Gallery Ouroboros H.png|Ouroboros (Valkyrie Crusade) as the symbol of eternal return, can return anything back to its original state. Legendary Silver Crystal.jpg|Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) with Legendary Silver Crystal. Spear of Longinus.jpg|The Spear of Longinus (Neon Genesis Evangelion) is capable of restoring the world if used with the Spear of Cassius. Link Zelda (The Legend of Zelda series) Absolute Restoration.jpg|Link and Zelda (The Legend of Zelda series) wishing upon the Triforce for the restoration of Lorule's providence (a parallel dimensional plane equivalent to Hyrule). File:Great_Will_of_the_Macrocosm.jpg|Great Will of the Macrocosm (Excel Saga) Super Shenlong.jpg|Super Shenron (Dragon Ball Super) can fully restore a long dead world and its population to their prime with little effort. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Omni powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Almighty Powers Category:Healing Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Common Powers